


Tension

by daybyrandomday



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Science Boyfriends, Stark Spangled Banner - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybyrandomday/pseuds/daybyrandomday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve argue constantly and settle their differences by sparing in the gym, until one day Bruce shows them the wonders of yoga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a quick drabble to test out my smut writing skills for my other fic "I Won't Tell Anybody". Lemme know if I was any good! Also this is unedited, so please let me know about any incorrect grammar or spelling! thank you!
> 
> also feel free to make artwork, that would make my day!
> 
> oh my goodness guys! begitalarcos on tumblr made a steamy little gif set to go with this that you can find here: (http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/36275190044/a-bit-of-yoga-in-the-gym-turns-into-a-lot-more)
> 
> GUYS! first fanart everrrr!! (you can find it at the bottom, slightly nsfw) you can also find it here at the artist's tumblr: http://klaine03.tumblr.com/post/45359822914/quincycakes-this-fic

Tony couldn't stand it. No matter how badly he tried to smooth things out he always found himself arguing with Steve. And every time, Steve always out did him. 

It had started out with fights, where the words tossed in between them cut deeper than Loki's scepter ever could have. With only Steve and Bruce living in the tower these arguments were often. Eventually a near encounter with Tony almost being pushed through a glass door led Tony and Steve to an agreement that when they were frustrated with each other the best thing to do was take it down to the gym. The gym was a place where they could lay down pretenses and just fist it out without the worry of actual harm. But even there Tony couldn't find even playing ground. Steve was always bigger or faster and no matter how clever Tony's blocks or dodging appeared to be he always ended up with his face plastered to the mat. Wether it was with words or fists it always came down to Tony getting the shorter end of the stick.

Small fights would lead to steaming arguments, to even steamier sparing in the ring. Wether Tony would admit it or not the way Steve looked when he was hot and sweaty and getting ready to tear another one out of Tony would turn any rational man on. The sweat would drip from his hardened brow, to travel down the column of his neck and disappear into the white t-shirt Steve always wore when working out. Tony only wished he could follow the trickle of salt down to better things, but Steve never took his shirt off. 

Tony wondered if Steve thought Tony wasn't worth the effort, or wouldn't work up a sweat. And Tony tried desperately to prove him wrong, dragging their matches out for hours till both of them were absolutely drenched. But the shirt was never removed, at least not while Tony was there.

* * *

“I don't get it, Bruce,” Tony said as he squinted at the results of the atom accelerator they were creating.

“I know, I don't either. We've got the particles going fast enough--”

“No, not that.”

Bruce glanced over the rim of his glaces at Tony as he adjusted a variable on the digital screen in front of him. “Then what are we talking about?”

“Steve. We're talking about Steve.”

Bruce only continued to look at Tony over his glasses as he set down the clipboard in his hands and crossed his arms.

“And what is it about Steve you don't understand?”

Tony didn't stop making his own adjustments, not wanting to look Bruce in the eye with this sensitive subject, but could feel all of Bruce's weighted gaze on him as he continued.

“I don't understand...” he started slowly, “how someone so attractive could be such an asshat.”

Bruce didn't respond as Tony piddled for a few more moments before finally looking at Bruce. The man only stared back evenly, his arms still crossed and hip cocked against the edge of the countertop. As if it wasn't already hard enough for Tony to have a constant hard on for a pissed off Steve, Bruce unknowingly filled the Steve-less moments with his own subtle sexiness. His calm in most situations getting under Tony's skin, like now, left Tony wondering what it would take to break that calm. Brushing the undermining thoughts aside, Tony continued.

“I mean no matter what I do or say, he's always got to turn it against me. Like he's the pinnacle of human perfection--”

“He kinda is--”

“Irrelevant. No matter how perfect he thinks he is, and no matter how true it may be, it gives him no excuse to be such a dick.”

“And what has he done that's dickish to you, Tony?” 

“He's been a fat know-it-all, better at boxing, I'm-always right--”

“Have you ever thought that maybe there's just tension between the two of you that needs to be broken?” Bruce was quiet as he spoke, but his statement was sound. Tony knew exactly what kinda of tension he was having with Steve and unfortunately for him it happened to be with the prude of the century.

“It's not always that easy,” He replied instead, turning back to his measurements.

“And sometimes it is,” Bruce returned, but left it at that as he joined Tony at the monitor to put his own measurements in.

* * *

“Fuck you, Rogers,” Tony replied, seething, as Steve cornered him in the kitchen. The argument had started like always, apparently Tony wasn't doing enough to keep the kitchen clean, god forbid it was his own damn kitchen to do what ever he pleases with. It had only escalated until Steve brought up Tony's irresponsibility concerning Pepper and their break up over the same topic. 

Steve was in Tony's space, but took a step back as he realized he had crossed a line. He looked down, for once looking rightfully shamed, before glancing back up at Tony, his hand scratching idly at the back of his neck. “Gym?”

Tony only nodded tersely, before setting off, ready to kick something, wether it be Steve or a punching bag, he didn't care. He was so done with this. Something was going to break, possibly his will, possibly a couple of ribs. Steve followed silently, no apologies or further arguments.

When they reached the gym Tony threw off his t-shirt and grabbed some tape before strutting into the room where the boxing mat was. Steve was quick on his heels, but both stopped as they found a peaceful Bruce stretched out gracefully on the mat.

His legs were stretched out in front of him and his frame bent in half, his hands clasped firmly around his feet. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of raggedy sweatpants and the small but obvious muscles stood out in his back as he held the pose. Tony nor Steve said anything after a minute when Bruce finally unfurled from his position, looking up pointedly as he assumed a seated buddha position.

“If you don't mind,” Bruce started out slowly, “I'd like to have the mat for a little bit longer, I just need to finish up a few routine stretches.”

Tony cocked an eyebrow at Bruce, almost asking if he really wanted to leave Steve and himself to their own devices before he began to turn away.

“That's not saying you can't join me,” Bruce said, stopping Tony in his tracks. Steve also stopped in his retreat to the locker room, glancing at Tony before breaking a small smile at Bruce. “Sure, sounds like a swell idea.”

Tony almost had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes at Steve's use of ancient vernacular, but turned to join Bruce and Steve on the mat anyways. “This better not be a bunch of hand holding and flower chain making, Banner,” Tony teased as he sat down closer to Bruce, sitting opposite of Steve, whose face colored slightly when Tony mentioned the hand holding.

“Of course not,” Bruce replied more for Steve's sake than his. “Just some basic yoga.”

“Yoga?” Steve asked shyly, knowing he was somewhat already out of the loop here.

“It's kind of like stretching,” Bruce began.

“But more flattering,” Tony cut in with a wink. Bruce shot him a unamused look before continuing. “It's meant to help heal the body while also bring calmness to the mind, It's a good way to find balance.”

Steve nodded, before asking in a hushed voice, “does it help with the Other Guy?”

Bruce nodded, smiling momentarily at Steve before turning to Tony. “Now this is a very calming exercise, so I expect you to be serious.”

Tony held up his hands as if he'd been caught and grinned. “No wise cracks from me, I promise.” Bruce's eyes narrowed, but he looked away as he unfolded himself from his seated position.

“Alright well lets do something easy first. We'll do what I just did, put your legs straight out in front, then lean slowly forward, grasping your toes and pull. And breath, in and out, slowly.” Tony and Steve copied, Tony having some difficulty reaching his toes, but was helped by Bruce, who pushed gently on his back till Tony had grasped his feet. He grunted as he felt unused muscles pull, but Bruce only squeezed a little tighter.

“Now breath,” Bruce said, his hand lingering for a second before settling himself into the pose. They held this for a few moments before Bruce released and Steve and Tony followed.

“Alright, now we're gonna do the downward facing dog,” Bruce spoke as he stood up. Steve gave him a funny look, but he ignored it. “Lean forward, keeping both feet on the ground.” Bruce leaned forward touching his hands to the mat and Tony couldn't help but admire the view of Bruce's ass, before leaning down himself. He though he caught Steve looking too, but couldn't be sure as Steve had just as quickly mimicked Bruce's movements. “Now take a deep breath, breathing in and out, and lift one leg.”

Tony's mind pondered over that possibility as they breathed for a few moments before switching legs. Steve couldn't possibly be interested in that kind of stuff? And if so, why would he be interested in Bruce of all people, instead of Tony himself. Not that Bruce wasn't subtly hot, but if one wanted experience Stark was the place to go.

They went through a few more poses till they reached the extended triangle pose. As Tony and Bruce turned their bodies and stretched their arms upwards, Steve struggled with his tight white shirt, before standing up and peeling it off. Tony couldn't help, but gape as Steve returned to position and he watched the super solder’s muscles ripple under the pressure.

Not fair, not fair. After weeks of sparing Bruce could get Steve to do what Tony failed to manage and have the man shirtless within a few poses.

Steve's eyes caught Tony's staring ones as they breathed in simultaneously and he blushed furiously, the blush stretching down his torso, before he stood and changed directions of his twist, looking away from Tony.

He saw Bruce smirk out of the corner of his eye as his mind began racing through the possibilities. Steve knew there was attraction there, whether he declined to acknowledge that before, he had done so right there. And Bruce who glanced knowingly in between them. This had been the plan all along. To equal the playing field.

By the time his mind caught up, Bruce had already pulled out of position and Steve did so reluctantly as he faced the other two. But Bruce was coy and caught Tony's attention before he could glance at Steve. “Now I'm going to give you guys one thats a little harder.”

It was hard to miss the small emphasis Bruce put on the last word and Tony didn't know if he wanted to punch Bruce or kiss him for such manipulation. 

“It's called the Scorpion,” Bruce said as he lowered himself to the floor. He slowly balanced himself on his forearms as he slowly lifted his feet over his head, bending and bringing them forward until they dangled over his head and his body arched into a perfect curve. Tony blinked incredulously at Bruce. As if he could ever get his body to do that. He may be Iron Man, but that didn't mean he was anywhere near as spry as he used to be, maybe in his 20s he could attempt something like that so suddenly.

Almost to Tony's spite, Steve laid down and copied Bruce's actions easily, holding the position with ease. Tony only stood, arms crossed, as he waited for the two show-offs to finish. Bruce finished first, letting his legs drop gently back down to the mat before looking up at Tony. “Didn't know you as someone to chicken out.” Tony glared before responding. “Not all of us are super solders and or freaks who have been doing yoga since they were born. I don't stretch that way easily and I rather not pull--”

“Then let us help you,” Bruce said quietly, but cutting him off nonetheless. Tony sputtered before shaking his head. “No, nope, I don't trust you two not to break me in half, I've got a lot of things I wanna do with my life--”

“Tony.” Steve said softly, glancing up as he reclined himself back down on the mat. “We're not going to let you break. We're your team, it's what we're here for.”

Tony's lip twitched in what would have been a grimace, but he decided against it. Might as well keep Cap in his good mood as long as possible. So Tony lowered himself to the floor, looking murderously between the two as they closed in around him. They both stood on their knees, settling their hands on Tony's legs as Bruce leaned down to murmur directions.

“First I want you to put your weight on your forearms, like a plank, then me and Steve will help you lift your legs from there.” Tony followed Bruce's direction, repressing a shiver that threatened to wrack him when Bruce's breath ghosted over his ear.

Shit, he cursed internally as the men's heat seeped through his track pants, where their grip held firm as he lifted himself onto his arms. How the hell was he even supposed to keep this pose up when Steve and Bruce were so fucking close, let alone touching him. The thoughts left him momentarily as the combined hands lifted his legs slowly over his body and his body strained at the pull.

“Fuck,” he breathed softly as he felt a couple vertebra crack back into place, a small moan escaping behind the explicative. He felt, what he thought were Steve's hands, being the larger of the two, squeezed tighter and almost missed the small gasp that left the super solder as Bruce murmured softly for him to breath. And he did, but his breath came out out shaky as a result of the combined strain on his body and the two hands that suddenly held him firm at the base of his back.

“Breath, Tony.” Bruce urged teasingly as Tony felt his hand slip a little lower, to grip his ass. 

“Perv,” Tony muttered, but was surprised to hear Steve chuckle softly with Bruce. He felt Steve's hand leave his lower back and come to rest on his diaphragm, where his tank top had slid up due to the gravity, and the skin to skin contact almost made Tony lose his balance. But he was steadied by the pair of hands as Steve repeated Bruce's earlier command.

“Breath, Tony.”

He obeyed again and could feel Steve's hand move with the rise and fall of his chest. The other men's grips held him for another minute or two, before he was being lowered back onto his stomach. He almost whimpered when Steve's warm hand left his skin, but refrained as he let himself thump lifelessly into the mat. Arms brought up around his head, he murmured something neither Bruce nor Steve could decipher.

“What was that, Tony?” Bruce asked casually as his hands wrapped around Tony's shoulders and began to rub out the tension that had built up in the position. 

“Both of you are evil, flexible beings,” Tony said more clearly, before grunting as Bruce reached a tender spot.

“Maybe you—we should do more of this. It's really good for diffusing the...tension.” Steve replied and Tony suddenly felt a larger pair of hands join Bruce's as Steve rubbed gently at the bottom of his back.

“Right.” Tony deadpanned. “Tension.”

He felt rather than saw Steve's smirk as the solder lowered his lips to press against the small of Tony's back. Tony stiffened for a moment, not expecting the contact, but welcoming it immediately as Steve's lips were joined by Bruce's, who mouth softly at the curve in between his shoulder and neck.

Tony moaned softly, and smiled as he realized what a good release of tension this really was. Steve made his way up Tony's spine before whispering softly to Bruce and suddenly Tony was being flipped over, making the situation that had been growing in his pants, obvious to the other two. 

Steve tactlessly made eye contact immediately with Tony's tented pants and Tony started to flail internally as he thought this would scare Steve away, but was stunned when instead Steve leaned forward and put his lips to Tony's, cupping Tony's erection in the same movement. Tony could only gasp into Steve's mouth as Steve rubbed his hand along his length and skillfully stuck his tongue into Tony's gaping mouth. Tony responded enthusiastically once he got his wits back, kissing Steve back with all he could.

He almost giggled with glee when he was reminded of Bruce's presence, who pulled lightly at his pants from around Steve's waist, where the scientist was nipping and biting gently at Steve's neck and shoulder. He felt Steve shiver as Bruce found a sensitive spot, and cringed when Steve's hand left him to help pull down the track pants. He was appeased just as quickly when not just Steve, but also Bruce's hands found their way back to Tony's dick. Fingers entwined as they rubbed Tony to full attention. In the process Steve and Bruce had found each other's mouths and began to kiss tentatively but passionately above Tony.

Within a few moments Tony threw his arm over his eyes and moaned. He heard Bruce hmm questioningly, but not leaving Steve's wicked mouth. 

“If you two keep going at this, I'm going to cream my pants,” Tony growled softly, pulling his arm away to stare at the two, his eyes lidded. Bruce pulled away from Steve and grinned, pulling the blond in for another kiss before sliding his body slowly down Tony's body, until he was level with Tony's crotch, a spot on the front of his boxer briefs from the leaking pre-come. Without hesitation the scientist pressed his mouth against the wet spot, causing Tony to moan loudly. The moan was caught by Steve pushing his tongue deep into Tony's mouth.

Tony bit softly at Steve's lower lip, as he felt Bruce hook his fingers into Tony's underwear and slowly glide them down Tony's thighs and off completely.

“Fuck,” Tony breathed again as Bruce pushed his legs apart and exposed his dick to the cool air of the gym.

“Steve,” Bruce called softly, the low hitch in his breath making Tony's hips buck involuntarily. Steve pulled away to Tony's displeasure, to join Bruce in between Tony's spread legs. Bruce kissed him again, lowering themselves closer to Tony's heat, before breaking off and turning his attention to the tender skin of Tony's inner thigh. Tony's breath hiccuped as he felt Steve copy the motion, and his breathing got more rough as they made their way closer to his straining member. Both of them stopped when they reached the base of Tony's cock before Steve cautiously swept his tongue out against the sensitive skin. 

Tony whimpered and Bruce took that as his cue to join as he slid his tongue against Tony's aching member meeting Steve's at multiple points. Tony started a soft mantra of short moans as he snaked his hands into both of their hairs, clenching tightly, but not enough to hurt.

Steve and Bruce finally met at the tip where their tongues shared the duty of licking the drops of pre-come from his head as it constantly seeped out.

“Tony...,” Bruce breathed around his cock, bringing Tony's head up from the mat to look at them, eye blown wide.

“...come for us,” Steve finished for him as his thumb pushed gently against Tony's entrance, breaching it only slightly, but it was enough, and Tony came suddenly, spewing come across both men's faces.

When he was done, he saw Steve grin at Bruce, who only leaned over and licked the white streams from Steve's face. If Tony had anything left in him he would have joined in, but only watched lazily, occasionally stroking the parts of body he could reach as Bruce and Steve rubbed each other to climax. When they were well spent, the two climbed their way back up Tony's body, both willingly fitting themselves into Tony's open arms. 

He wrapped his arms around them both, resting one hand on Bruce's hip and the other stroking softly through Steve's fine, blond hair.

Steve brushed his hand lazily over Tony's stomach as Bruce's scraped gently across the solder's bicep.

“I told you it could be easy,” Bruce replied softly after a few moments, followed by a yawn. Tony's eyes narrowed, but he only tightened his grip on the two of them before replying, “You are an evil, evil man, Bruce Banner. And yoga is probably the least easy thing I've done in my life, and that includes fighting the Chitouri.” 

Steve chuckled and Bruce smiled knowingly as the three of the drifted off into uninterrupted and tension free sleep.


End file.
